Alone
by Raziel the Reaver
Summary: Hey guys Ive replace the chapter so that you can read the english translation without having a headache . This is my first song-fic so be nice and R&R thank you


Authors note: He this is my first Songfic cause I fell like having a mental block. Anyway the song I used is the   
2nd ending theme of Gensomaden Saiyuki cause it really describes the character I'm going to use so enjoy and please  
R&R please don't flame my first song fic I'm a beginner at this kind of stuff thank you for your cooperation so don't  
forget R&R. sorry guys if the lyrics is kind of confusing I cant fix it I tried in my Microsoft word but it just dosent  
work so forgive me   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin it belongs to Watsuki-san and I don't own the song Alone this is by   
Shimokawa Mikuni   
  
Alone   
  
kawaita kaze ga fuku  
  
  
Why are all these people staring at me?  
  
  
machi wa kogoete-iru  
  
  
A long time has already past since Shishio-san's death I wonder how Himura-san is doing right now.   
  
  
ikutsu no kisetsu ga sotto oto mo naku  
  
  
Maybe I should visit them when I get the time but now I still need to find what Himura –san is saying. But where   
should I look now?  
  
  
sugisatta no darou  
  
  
Why is Himura-san bent on atonement? Since my defeat it feels so lonely here back then my face was always smiling   
but now why can't I make a slight grin   
  
  
yukikau hito wa mina  
  
  
Why does it feel so cold here? Is this…  
  
  
omoi nimotsu seotte  
  
  
Loneliness?  
  
  
  
tooku ni yureru kagerou no naka ni  
ashita wo mitsukeru  
  
  
  
I need a rest… At last a sakura tree finally I can get a nice shade and rest.   
  
  
kono te wo koboreochiru  
suna no you na kanjou  
  
  
It's been a while since I sat down and admired the clouds   
  
  
ano toki mune ni sasatta  
kotoba ga fui ni uzuku kedo  
  
  
Why do I feel like this?   
  
hatenai yoru wo kazoe nagara  
jibun no kakera sagashite-ita  
  
  
Will it take me another ten years to find what I'm looking for?   
  
  
ushinau hodo ni kono omoi ga  
tashika ni natte'ku  
ima nara kitto aruite yukeru doko made mo  
  
  
"Hey Mister." Who is this girl?   
  
"Mister."   
  
"Huh?"   
  
  
doushite kono sora wa  
konna ni hiroi no darou  
  
  
"Nani?"   
  
"Here." What is this she is giving me?   
  
  
"You look pale mister."   
  
  
sakende mite mo koe ni naranakute  
namida ga afureta  
  
  
"Arigatou Gozaimasu."  
  
  
jiyuu ni kaze kitte  
tori-tachi wa doko e yuku no?  
sugoshita jikan no you ni  
onaji basho ni modorenai  
  
I took a bite of the apple…It's the first time I tasted an apple this good   
  
  
"Hey Mister.. Why do you look so sad?"   
  
"Um it's because I lost something a long time ago and now I can't seem to find it."   
  
  
kono mama yume wo akiramete mo  
takanaru kodou osae kirenai  
itsuka wa kitto chikadzukitai  
  
  
"What are you looking for?"   
  
" I really don't know…"   
  
ano kumo no takasa   
mou ichido kokoro ni tsubasa hiroge tabidatou  
  
  
"But someday I know I will find it."   
  
"Hey mister can I come with you."   
  
  
kanarazu tadoritsukeru hazu  
  
  
"You can't your parents might be worried" Why did she turn her back?   
  
hatenai yoru wo kazoe nagara  
jibun no kakera sagashite-ita  
  
  
"I have no mother or a father."   
  
These words it sounded so familiar. But why?  
  
  
ushinau hodo ni kono omoi ga  
tashika ni natte'ku  
  
  
"They died in an accident."   
  
  
"I see" How can she smile at this?   
  
  
"So mister can I come."  
  
  
"What's your name?"   
  
  
"Aya."   
  
  
"Well let's go Aya-chan"  
  
  
"Aa."   
  
  
ima nara kitto aruite yukeru doko made mo  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
English   
  
A dry breeze is blowing  
The city is getting cold  
I wonder how many seasons have passed  
without even a sound?  
  
All of the people coming and going  
bear heavy burdens,  
searching for tomorrow  
within the heat haze wavering in the distance.  
  
Feelings like sand  
falling through my hands...  
Back then, the words that pierced my heart  
suddenly started to throb with pain, but...  
  
I've searched for pieces of myself,  
counting the endless nights all the while.  
These feelings are becoming so certain  
I almost lose myself.  
Right now, without fail, I will walk forward, however far.  
  
I wonder, why is the sky  
so vast?  
Even though I tried to yell, my voice didn't come  
and the tears poured out.  
  
I wonder where the birds are flying off to,  
as they freely slice through the wind?  
One can't return to the same place  
as it once was in days gone by.  
  
Even if I give up my dream like this,  
I won't suppress my soaring heartbeat.  
Someday, I want to reach  
as high as the clouds. [1]  
I'll spread wide the wings in my heart and journey once again  
  
I will reach it, without fail.  
  
I've searched for pieces of myself,  
counting the endless nights all the while.  
These feelings are becoming so certain  
I almost lose myself.  
Right now, without fail, I will walk forward, however far. 


End file.
